overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray
Ray is an offense hero who uses his dog Hermes to fight his foes. Appearance Ray wears an unbuttoned dark blue polo shirt with a light blue undershirt beneath it. He wears dark grey jeans with black boots. Around his neck is a dog whistle that allows him to activate Hermes, on his lower right forearm he has a tattoo of a snarling hound. He also wears black sunglasses and has a messy undercut hairstyle. On his right leg is a holstered revolver. Personality Ray prefers to maintain his privacy and focus' his energies on looking after his hounds and tending to Hermes, his robot dog. When Ray is able to connect with people then he becomes a loyal and trustworthy friend despite his anger issues. He has a strong love of dogs and treats Hermes as a family member. Ray has a strong hatred towards animal abusers and is a patriot of Greece. Judging by Ray's sprays, he is voracious with his food which influenced his hounds. Backstory During the Omnic Crisis, dogs were genetically enhanced for offensive and defensive purposes to survive the crisis, the dogs were proven to be a powerful defense against the Omnics due to their strong bite, agility and senses.When the crisis was over, Raymond Ulysses was one of the handlers for the new breed of dogs. When the crisis ended, the dogs were used as security and millitary personnel against both humans and Omnics. One day however Ray was approached by a street gang who wanted to buy several of his hounds but Ray begrudgingly refused their high offer despite his debt problems due to the sheer power of the hounds however the gang refused to listen. Later that night three gang members invaded Ray's home and held him at gun point to make Ray bond the dogs with their leader Leon however they didn't know about Stanley. After stunning a gang member with his stun baton Ray blew into his whistle which summonded a violent Hermes who broke through the window and pounced on one of the gang members, killing him. A violent gunfight started between Leon and Ray but Ray got the upperhand after the fight led them to Ray's wine cellar. Despite Leon's skill in firearms, Ray was able to douse Leon in alchohol and shoot him in his legs after Leon ran out of ammo. After Leon made a long threat against Ray, Ray lit the alchohol on fire which burnt Leon to death. Understanding Leon's threat and how dangerous his hounds are, Ray gave his hounds to both dog shelters and the greek millitary. He also faked his death by blowing up his home and left to join Overwatch with Hermes. Abilities *'Search: '''Ray can use Hermes to detect enemies within a 10 meter radius by howling into the air. This takes 6 seconds to recharge. *'Fetch: Hermes can be used to fetch health packs to heal Ray or his allies. This takes 16 seconds to recharge and it always delivers 60 points of health. *'''Restrain: Ray can use Hermes to restrain a chosen enemy for 6 seconds. this takes 12 seconds to recharge and does 60 points of damage to the target. Ultimate: Speak Hermes howls into the air which releases a sonic boom that does 300 points of damage to enemies within a ten meter radius. It also pushes enemies 6 meters away afterwards. Trivia *Hermes is modeled after a Greek Harehound and is inspired by Poppy's robot dogs from the movie Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Hermes was a subject of debate on how robotic it would be, i.e full dog, cyborg or full robot. Hermes was chosen to be a full robot in order to avoid animal abuse claims and to make his combat effectiveness against robots seem legitimate. *Ray's tattoo is directly from TV series Sherlock and is the logo of H.O.U.N.D. *Ray makes a reference to Three Dog from Fallout 3. *Ray's design was based on Clive Skurky from Hitman Absolution but is actually inspired by "Hipster Eds" by Bloochikin on Deviantart. *Hermes was named after the Hermes, god of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, language, and writing. Hermes was chosen because the god was also known to protect livestock. *Leon's death was inspired by the shopkeepers death from the movie From Dusk Till Dawn. *Hermes was originally named Stanley after the Flat Stanley books. *His hound dog skin is based on Elivis Presley's costume from the Jailhouse Rock music video.